


Sex On A Blanket

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please read title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex On A Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> The title says it all. 

## Sex On A Blanket

by Bluerose

Author's webpage: <http://sundescent.homestead.com/index.html>

Petfly owns them. This is purely for fun. 

Rating: NC-17 

Warnings: Plot? What Plot? 

* * *

Sex on A Blanket  
By Bluerose 

Jim turned over and felt a warm body next to him. Scent was familiar Blair. What is Blair doing sleeping with me? Memory surfaces Picnic at Rocky Point. Took the day off to enjoy the first rainless day in monthes. Took a nap on the blanket after lunch to much over time not enough sleep. Blairs heartbeat under his ear soothing him back to sleep. 

Blair felt the weight of Jim's head on his chest. Rouses him a little to shift some tangling his legs with Jim's that's better. Arms cradling Jim close absently stroking Jim as sleep steals over him again. 

A breeze off the sound wakes Jim fully to find himself entwined in Blair. Pure fantasy only a thousand times better because it is real. It will end all to soon when Blair wakes up. Jim moves in a little closer this is going to have to fuel his fantasies for a long time. Burying his fingers in Blair's mane. 

The quickening heart beat signals Blair is about to wake up. Jim attempts to move away. The arms around him become like steel bands not releasing him. "Jim in my arms" The words a bare whisper. He wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't been lying on Blair's chest. The sound blissful. 

Daring to risk what he already has with Blair for more "Chief do you want me here?" rising up on one elbow to meet a wide awake Blair's eyes "Do you want me here?" he asks again senses wide open. 

"Do you want to be here? Has to be mutual Jim." tossing the ball back to Jim. Hands on Jim's biceps. A neurtal place, a familiar touch. 

Jim's answer is butterfly kisses to Blairs face and lips. Both hands tangled in Blairs hair. Senses open to the pleasure he's only dreamed of, but is now reality. Blair hands stroking his back in lazy circles slowly moving down. When his hands cup Jim's ass lazy exploration turns to arousal hot and hard. "Chief need you, need to touch you, need you to touch me." 

Hands slip inside the running shorts Jim's wearing caressing the cheeks of his ass. Moving slowly toward the crevice. "How Jim how do you want me? Want my hands over your cock stroking you until you cum, Or my mouth sucking you dry, or do you want to rub against my cock?" Blair purrs thrusting up. 

"Cock to cock. I want in you and you in me, but no stuff. Tonight?" 

"Oh Yeah" hands pulling down the running shorts. Pulling off the tank top. Finding a little puff of air against Jim's bare chest turns Jim on even more. 

Jim's hands unbutton the shirt Blair is wearing The glint of silver from the nipple ring draws him to suckle. Blair bucks under him pressing his erection into Jim's. Blair's jeans are stripped from him as well as the boxers. Flesh to flesh they rub against each other. Sweat and precum lubrication enough. 

A finger strokes in the crack between the cheeks. Jim stiffens "To much sensation." rolling them over after Blair removes the finger. His cock thrust into Blair's. His hand appling the same treatment to Blair. Finding the sweet spot behind the balls. Blair stiffens then growls his release. Scent and feel drive Jim over the edge as well. 

Sated they catch their breath cradled in each others arms. "Jim?" 

"We'll talk." Jim promises with a kiss. The breeze off the Sound turning chill there is a hint of more rain in the air. "It's going to rain again. Let's go home." 

* * *

End

 


End file.
